


Show the Mayor Some Love

by Glowstone_Brat



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Smut, idk what else to tag oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstone_Brat/pseuds/Glowstone_Brat
Summary: Bdubs: Do you love him more than me?Scar: Bdubs I can’t play favorites with my subordinates you know this———Scar: Don’t feel threatened by himBdubs: I’m better than him. Always remember that. I serve you better. I will always serve you much better than him.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/Bdouble0100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Show the Mayor Some Love

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when they said that? I do. I have been thinking about it constantly. More specifically as a lead up to sex fjskskd
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so please don’t bully me too hard if it’s not good ;w;  
> Mind the tags and if I need to tag something lemme know!
> 
> Also if you’re a minor please go away this isn’t for you and I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t interact with me or my work

“Do you love him more than me?”

Scar giggled at the accusation. Bdubs was jealous of how lenient Scar had been with his newly appointed enforcer, Cub, and it was so painfully, adorably obvious.

“Bdubs I can’t play favorites with my subordinates you know this,” Scar said, toying with the other.

The two of them had been discussing the goings on in the shopping district. Currently Bdubs was voicing his concerns about Cub. His motivations between concern for the shopping district and his position as Scar’s favorite overlapping. Scar found this absolutely entertaining and adorable, as he often found Bdubs, and the scarred man would like to see just how desperate the fellow builder is to keep his favor.

“Don’t feel threatened by him,” Scar said as they exited Cub’s office.

Their conversation continued, leading them to Scar’s office. While Scar took off his suit jacket, Bdubs closed the doors behind him. Before Scar knew it, the builder had him pinned against the door, his strong arms blocking him on either side.

“I’m better than him. Always remember that. I serve you better. I will always serve you much better than him,” Bdubs said slowly and possessively. His face was close to Scar’s neck, enough for Scar to feel his breath on it. It sent shivers down his spine.

“Then prove it,” Scar whispered, excitement and arousal bubbling up in his chest.

A passionate kiss to his lips only heightened Scar’s excitement. The kiss started out gentle, but became rough and sloppy as their tongues clashed and Bdubs began grinding against Scar. 

Bdubs breaks off the kiss and Scar whines at the loss of contact.

“How can I serve you Mayor Scar,” Bdubs whispers into Scar’s ear and begins to place light kisses along his jaw.

“Fuck me. Bend me over my desk and fuck me like you mean it,” Scar beggs as he grinds against Bdubs, his clothed erection strained in his pants.

Bdubs is quick to oblige and guides him to his desk. Scar continues the kiss as Bdubs presses up against him, leading the mayor to sit on the desk and spread his legs open. Bdubs makes himself comfortable between Scar’s legs and begins loosening the mayor’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses to his now exposed chest.

“D-do you- fuck, have any lube by an-any chance?” Scar stutters out. He is so glad he has an ender chest in here but annoyed with himself for not having any lube in either the desk or chest.

Bdubs responds by unbuckling the mayor’s belt and pulling down his pants, Scar helps in this task by raising his hips. With his shirt open, tie hanging loosely from his neck, pants pooling at his feet, and his erection straining against his underwear, Scar was a sight to behold.

With one last kiss, Bdubs makes his way to the ender chest, pulling out a shulker box with some lube and from what Scar could tell, a few sex toys. Convenient is the man who prepares.

“Tell me again what you want Mayor Scar,” Bdubs whispers as he presses a kiss to Scar’s neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin.

Scar moans at the stimulation. Encouraged, Bdubs begins palming against Scar’s still clothed erection, which only makes Scar moan more and buck his hips in an attempt to chase his pleasure.

“Fuck me… bend me over and take me against this desk- fuck, please, just fuck me,” Scar moans out.

Bdubs complies, gripping Scar’s hips and turning him over so that he was in the very position he craved. Finally, Scar’s boxers were dropped and his erection sprang free.

Pressing the mayor down, against the desk, gave Bdubs a better view of Scar’s ass. Coating his fingers in lube, he pressed one against the sensitive muscles of his entrance. Scar moaned as Bdubs pressed the digit in, a kiss to the back of his neck helped the mayor relax as his campaign captain moved the finger inside him.

Eventually a second digit was pressed in and worked with the first to scissor Scar open. Light moans escaped Scar’s lips as a third finger was pressed in and worked him open. Scar whined when the fingers were removed, feeling empty in their absence.

Lucky for Scar, Bdubs was there to fill him with his cock. And as the tip of it entered him all Scar could do was moan.

The deeper Bdubs went in the more Scar felt filled, but the fact that Bdubs was going so slow was agonizing for the mayor. Occasionally Bdubs would pause and thrust inside of the man, which made Scar beg for more stimulation as it was never enough. Bdubs’ hands gripped Scar’s hips, keeping the mayor from squirming and the possibility of chasing his own pleasure.

Then, Bdubs began thrusting, slow at first, but speeding up gradually, hitting Scar’s prostate and undoing the man beneath him. As the builder peppered kisses on the mayor’s neck and chased his own pleasure, Scar moaned and begged, no, ordered Bdubs to speed up. 

“Fuck I need- faster, Bdubs faster, ord-order of the mayor. Please go faster,” Scar panted, now stroking himself to reach his orgasm.

Bdubs said nothing, but sped up regardless. Sweat covered his forehead and he gripped Scar’s hips harder. Both of their moans were loud and filled the room, with a loud cry they both reached their climax.

Pulling out, Bdubs was slightly surprised when Scar turned himself around and furiously kissed the builder. But he could tell the mayor’s legs were practically jelly and held on to him to keep him from stumbling. They stayed that way for a moment, Scar holding on to Bdubs as if his life depended on it and exploring his mouth, trailing off to his neck. 

“Have I proved myself to you?” Bdubs whispered, massaging Scar’s tired legs.

“Yes,” Scar answered, breathless and resting his head on Bdubs’ head.

“Better than Cub?” Bdubs asked, ever cocky in his performance.

At that, Scar giggled. Truth be told Scar would rather have both of them fucking his brains out than choose one of them. 

Though now that he’s thinking about it… he could definitely scheme his way to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah as I said this is my first time writing smut so plz be kind! I might do more but don’t expect too much.
> 
> I really just wanted a good bottom!Scar fic and the mayoral Scardubs dynamic is just,,, so good!
> 
> Also if you’re a minor please go away this isn’t for you and I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t interact with me or my work


End file.
